bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapture Metro Pack
New Content? For those who might be wondering what some of the new content is... some diligent people searching through the game-files managed to find some clues: *The possible maps *The possible achievements *The possible masks (and maybe the "Rebirth" feature) It is kind of funny that people in the 2K forums knew about the content of the DLC way before any of the news sites. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Could the paupers drop map be the multiple story area where u find the research camera? :Danthemanglitcher ►§◄ Screenshots I saw the two new screenhots from Cult of Rapture and I will only say this : wonderful ! I can't wait to play on these 6 new maps, and mostly Dionysus Park ^^ Questions Didn't they want Dionysus Park to be all pretty in the single player? I think I read that somewhere, so maybe that's why they put it in there, any way you look at it I'm stoked!MarcoDelMarco 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, according to info from the art book, they said that originally when they were designing Dionysus park they had it all shiny and fancy but then (i forget the exact reason...will go look later and prolly post it) they had to change it up and it became what it is now in the SP. Actually some of the pics they have in the art book are the exact same as some of the SS's Skitz470 23:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I couldn't respond, I was banned when you posted that. In Deco Devolution, they showed how they built up Dionysus Park as it's beautiful self, then went about destroying it. I don't think it was a change in concept. I think they said it was to make it feel more realistic to look like a destroyed beautiful place. ::There's pictures of it as it was beautiful, and I'm pretty sure there's a actual rendering of it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 00:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) i added a video if someone could fix it; it kind of looks messy, anyway its a trailer for the "kill 'em kindly" game type. Jules753 23:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :when is it coming out for PC??---Jules753 22:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the simple answer is that no-one knows yet. Seeing the way the news sites have messed up reporting on these DLCs, I wouldn't trust any of them to know. Just wait until the Cult of Rapture announces it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Strange... I got the "rebirth" feature after downloading the "Kill 'em Kindly" free DLC and without downloading the Rapture Metro Map Pack. Is it normal O_o ? Pauolo 17:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :As stated, it seems Rapture Metro Pack and Kill 'em Kindly are exactly the same DLC, except Kill 'em Kindly is SUPPOSED to disallow the player from using the files unless they later buy Rapture Metro Pack. All the files for Rapture Metro Pack are in Kill 'em Kindly, which is how I've been extracting stuff from it. :As it seems from what I've heard on the 2K Games Forums, the DLC's bugged and stuff like what you describe have been happening. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 18:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Why is it rare to play it online? I know it wasn't the most well-received, but now after playing the old maps for over a year, I'm wanting to play some matches on the DLC. How is it that after almost a year since this DLC became available, I always go into a match that generates the same old maps like the Kashmir Restaurant, Point Prometheus, Neptune's Bounty, Arcadia, and Medical Pavilion for the billionth time? I've only played Pauper's Drop, and that's all I've played from the DLC. Evans0305 21:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Simple answer: It's because of the way 2K designed the multiplayer matchmaking. (See the explanation here: Wikipedia:BioShock 2#Rapture Metro Map Pack) :You will never play on a DLC map if someone in your multiplayer lobby does not have the DLC. That means that you will probably only play the DLC maps if you set up a private lobby and invite only people that you know have the DLC. 2K Games promised at one point that they would work on creating special map playlists to fix the issue, but they never delivered. Your best bet is to find some people in the 2K Forums who have the DLC and plan a time to play with them. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :After Steam got the serving probably few people bothered to reinstall BS2 (you get the Minervas Den and the extra MP scenarios now for free). Many people never bothered paying for the DLC MP scenarios. Heck even when I tried to get Minervas Den that sad Microsoft run system web interface wouldnt accept normal gift cards to actually pay cash for it. In any case theres hardly anyone on now to take advantage of even having them now. Strange thing was that I ran private games just to look at the Level Maps and I got to 8th Sinclair Product Testing level simply being there by myself.